


Следы на песке

by Хельга Винтер (hwinter)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/%D0%A5%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B3%D0%B0%20%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80
Summary: АртуроКоббовская зарисовка. В голове автора продолжает «Невозможные объекты в трёхмерном пространстве», но как зарисовку можно читать и без них.
Relationships: Arthur/Dom Cobb
Kudos: 4





	Следы на песке

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Невозможные объекты в трёхмерном пространстве](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166796) by [Хельга Винтер (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/%D0%A5%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B3%D0%B0%20%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80). 



На утро Артур проснулся с ясной головой и тяжёлым чувством провала. Вчерашние «тестовые прогоны» затянулись куда дольше, чем было благоразумно, но новых результатов так и не принесли. Реакция его подсознания на присутствие Кобба во сне оставалась неизменной, и даже Имс, которого все эти убийства поначалу явственно забавляли, под конец косился на него озадаченно и тревожно. Артур стоически игнорировал его взгляды. Ему самому никаких пояснений не требовалось — как и помрачневшему Коббу, в конце концов прекратившему бесполезные эксперименты нетерпеливым взмахом руки.  
Да, они-то оба знали, в чём дело. Встреча в Лондоне надломила доверие Артура сильней, чем вся история с Мол. И, что хуже, теперь он сам не был уверен, хочет ли чинить то, что сломалось.   
Когда, умывшись, приняв душ и побрившись, он вернулся в спальню, телефон на столе размеренно моргал светодиодом, предупреждая о полученном сообщении. Догадываясь, что увидит, Артур разблокировал экран — и не ошибся. «Нужно поговорить. Дома, в 0900». Часы в уголке экрана показывали 7:30, как раз хватит времени позавтракать и добраться. Если, конечно, он собирается вновь идти у Кобба на поводу.  
Артур повертел телефон в руках, вздохнул, отложил и принялся собираться.  
Печальная истина — которую ему, по-видимому, все ещё предстояло усвоить — заключалась в том, что, как бы ни обстояли дела с доверием, отказывать Коббу он так и не научился.

Лужайку перед коттеджем заливало яркое солнце, однако внутри Артура встретила полутьма. И молчание. От неожиданности он замер, настороженно огляделся по сторонам. Раньше — до смерти Мол, до всего — здесь никогда не бывало так тихо. Конечно, Джеймс и Филиппа успели подрасти без отца, но вряд ли научились становиться беззвучными. Неужели что-то…   
Паникёрская мысль не успела дойти до конца: Кобб появился на пороге гостиной.  
— Майлз повёз детей в зоопарк, — объяснил он, как будто заметил испуг Артура и понял его причину. — Они вернутся к обеду, так что у нас есть… — он взглянул на часы; на фоне закатанных до локтя рукавов белой рубашки руки казались смуглыми, хотя Артур знал: кожа у него светлая, и калифорнийское солнце скорее обжигало её, чем покрывало загаром. — Достаточно времени.  
— Достаточно для чего? — машинально спросил Артур. Настороженность не ушла, просто сменила вектор.  
Дом не ответил. Развернулся, отступил обратно в гостиную, жестом пригласил следовать за собой.  
В гостиной было светлее. Тоже сумрачно, но иначе: через высокое раздвижное окно, выходящее на веранду, лился просеянный сквозь густую листву свет. Ветви магнолий подрагивали на лёгком ветру, листья плясали, разбрасывая по полу и стенам золотисто-зелёные блики. Они с Коббом будто смотрели вверх со дна неглубокого чистого пруда. На веранде, снаружи, Артур видел позабытые как попало игрушки и то ли недостроенный, то ли полуразрушенный замок из «Лего». Внутри, на низком кофейном столике возле кушетки, стоял раскрытый чемоданчик PASIV'а.  
Кобб, спиной к окну, наблюдал, засунув руки глубоко в карманы брюк. Артур покачал головой:  
— Не знаю, что ты задумал, но это плохая идея.  
Тот усмехнулся. Одними губами — глаза остались серьёзными.  
— Нам с тобой ведь нужно как-то вместе работать. Или ты передумал? — Артур снова качнул головой. Без колебаний — что ж, это само по себе кое о чём говорило. К чести Кобба, он не стал заострять на этом внимание. Ровно продолжил: — Понимаю, ты мне больше не доверяешь. Но я просто хочу тебе кое-что показать. Долго это не займёт, обещаю.  
С минуту Артур молчал. Разглядывал лего-замок, PASIV, книгу, отставленную обложкой вверх на столе, часы на полке электрического камина. Встречаться взглядами с Домиником он избегал. Потом вздохнул, снял пиджак, аккуратно повесил на спинку стула и принялся подворачивать левый рукав.   
Дом следил за ним по-прежнему без улыбки, но, кажется, с облегчением. Когда Артур сел на кушетку, сел рядом, помог пережать вену и поставить иглу. С говорящей о многом сноровкой проделал со своей рукой то же самое. Помедлил, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал, отвернулся, погладил навершие помпы. Пневматический механизм зашипел, Артур моргнул.  
Ничего не изменилось. Так, во всяком случае, показалось в первый момент. Вокруг по-прежнему струился пропущенный листвой свет, похожий на зелёную воду — вот только окна больше не было. Не было ни стен, ни столика, ни кушетки: Артур сидел на бурой земле, а над ним, далеко вверху, шелестели листьями стебли бамбука. Рядом, с некоторым изумлением озираясь по сторонам, вставал на ноги Дом.  
— Надо же, никогда не представлял его так, — пробормотал он, отряхиваясь.  
— Где мы?  
Тот не ответил, только протянул Артуру руку, помогая подняться.  
— Идём, — сказал он, устремляясь в одному ему ведомом направлении. — Здесь близко.  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом.  
Почва мягко пружинила под ногами. В тени бамбука солнце не припекало, но воздух был тёплый, влажный, густой и пахучий, как в тропиках. Тут и там Артур замечал взбирающиеся по бамбуку вьюны. Цветы с яркими мясистыми лепестками свисали с зелёных гирлянд, тихонько раскачиваясь, когда они с Домом проходили мимо, и пахли одуряюще сладко.  
Идти и правда оказалось недалеко, хотя сперва казалось, что бамбуковая роща тянется бесконечно. Артур не чувствовал, как меняется реальность вокруг, подчиняясь воле Кобба, но не удивился, когда, заглушая шорохи леса, до них донёсся грохот прибоя. Спустя десяток шагов роща исчезла: они стояли на гребне песчаной дюны, а перед ними стелился пустынный пляж, и серые волны взбегали по нему, облизывая белыми языками пены.  
Артур намеревался шагнуть дальше, но Кобб не двигался, высматривая что-то впереди на песке. Артур тоже вгляделся внимательней и в конце концов разглядел замок. Своей незавершённостью он напоминал тот, другой, на веранде: нескольких башен недоставало, другие частично осыпались, но зубчатые стены решительно поднимались навстречу врагу. Вокруг замка, переплетаясь, вились цепочки детских следов, под стенами поблескивал гладкий пластик двух лопаток и полудюжины формочек.  
«Что...» — хотел было произнести Артур и не успел. Новая волна, разбежавшись, обрушилась всем весом на берег, поглотив замок, следы и игрушки. Пена шипела, над башенками крутились водовороты. Замок исчез.  
Когда волна отступила, он высился на прежнем месте. Даже с такого расстояния Артур видел, что натиск стихии ни капли ему не повредил. Стены не треснули, не рассыпались, не оплыли — ни единая песчинка, казалось, не сдвинулась с места. Следующая волна повторила атаку своей товарки, и замок вынес её так же равнодушно.  
— Что это? — всё же спросил Артур, наблюдая за третьей волной. О том, где они оказались, он уже догадался.  
— Воспоминания, — откликнулся Кобб с готовностью, но взгляда от замка так и не оторвал. — То, что мы… — он осёкся, поморщился: — Я. То, что я строил после смерти Мол. То, что от них осталось.  
Несколько секунд Артур разглядывал его профиль, потом снова перевёл взгляд на берег. Лет семнадцать тому назад, когда Артур впервые приехал в Лос-Анджелес, один приятель устроил ему экскурсию по разорившейся голливудской студии. Большую часть активов давно распродали и вывезли, но часть реквизита так и валялась, разбросанная, по пустым павильонам. В одном из них они нашли даже неразобранную декорацию, изображавшую некий обобщённый европейский город. Краски на декорации выцвели, конструкции рассохлись, но было видно, с каким тщанием, детальностью и, пожалуй, любовью её собирали — прежде чем оставить. Этот пляж, с не желающим сдаваться прибою замком, напоминал Артуру тот павильон.  
— Я думал, в Лимбе всё созданное остаётся неизменным.  
Кобб хмыкнул:  
— Ничто и нигде не остаётся неизменным. Особенно если пренебрегать им достаточно долго. — Артур обернулся, но перехватить взгляд Дома не вышло: тот уже зашагал дальше вдоль дюны, слегка утопая в песке.   
Вскоре они выбрались обратно на твёрдую землю. Под ногами вновь зазеленела трава, над головой пальмы раскинули свои опахала. Берег выровнялся, и полоска бледно-розового песка убегала к безмятежной синей воде. Кобб удовлетворённо вздохнул и уселся под пальмой, прислоняясь к стволу. Артур, уже порядком раздражённый этими прогулками и молчанием, сел напротив.  
— Зачем мы сюда пришли? — без обиняков спросил он.  
Но Дом всегда оставался Домом.  
— Что ты знаешь о Лимбе? — вопросом ответил он. Артур пожал плечами:  
— Чистое подсознание. Зона сна, где нет ничего, кроме того, что осталось от других участников, побывавших там раньше.  
— То есть коллективное подсознание?  
— Юнгианство пока не нашло практических подтверждений.  
Кобб хмыкнул снова:  
— Может быть, потому, что их плохо искали? Обычным сном управлять вместе трудно, даже если объект в курсе и настроен сотрудничать. Слишком неустойчивая структура. Здесь это выходит само собой. Порой даже против воли.  
Артура внезапно окатило тревогой. Он судорожно оглянулся, по макушкам пальм прошелестел ветер. Дом кивнул:  
— Ты поймал от меня образ «острова в океане», и придал ему естественный для себя вид. «Мой» остров выглядит по-другому. — На мгновение мир пошёл рябью; сквозь зелень и синеву проступили серые скалы и сизые волны, ветер вдруг стал пронизывающим, холодным. — И они существуют здесь одновременно.   
Солнце снова светило с неба, согревая мгновенно закоченевшее на ветру тело. Впрочем, Артур подозревал, что дело не в холоде.  
— Зачем мы сюда пришли? — повторил он.  
На этот раз Дом вздохнул:  
— То, чего от нас хочет Фробишер… это возможно. Я это знаю. Нам просто заново нужно научиться действовать заодно. Слышать друг друга. Подыгрывать. — Он помолчал, но всё же закончил: — Не переходить границ.  
Это прозвучало так осторожно, без всякого намёка на обычный напор Кобба, что трогало почти против воли. Однако, как выяснилось где-то между Лос-Анджелесом год назад и сегодняшним, ему этого уже недостаточно. Артур хмыкнул, зная, что причина смешка не в Коббе. Последнее время смеяться хотелось в основном над собой.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь значение этого слова, — отозвался он. Вышло мягче, чем он сам опасался, и всё равно в глазах Дома мелькнула обида.  
— Я… — начал он, но Артур покачал головой.  
— Ты вызвал меня к себе, — медленно заговорил он, разгибая по одному пальцы на правой руке. — Привёл сюда, ничего не объясняя, показал обломок вашей с Мол жизни… я видел фотографии из Палос-Вердес, серьёзно, ты думаешь, я не помню?.. перекроил реальность, которая, по твоим словам, создана нами обоими. — Дом подался вперёд, словно хотел что-то ему возразить, но в последнюю секунду сдержался и снова прислонился к стволу. — И ты ничего не сказал мне о деле Фробишера, когда звал назад. У тебя уже тогда был твой план. Ты знал, что потребуется создавать его сон вдвоём. Но ты ничего не сказал. — Он развернул руку раскрытой ладонью к Дому и улыбнулся. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое «границы».  
Снова поднялся ветер, в лицо ударила холодная водная взвесь. Артур прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл снова, тропический пляж рассеялся. Они сидели под серым небом на влажном сером песке, а чуть в стороне серые волны тщетно бились с недостроенным замком. Дом разглядывал эту картину с выражением, которое было одновременно болезненным и странно умиротворённым.  
— Но именно поэтому я так хорош в своём деле. — Он повернулся к Артуру, и к своему удивлению, Артур увидел в его глазах почти торжествующий блеск. — И именно за это ты так меня… — запинка была кратчайшей, но Артур её всё же расслышал, — ценишь.  
Что ж, с этим спорить было бы глупо.   
— Это не делает твою идею хорошей. Или выполнимой.  
Кобб просто развёл руками:  
— Я знаю, что мы это сможем. — Артур тихо фыркнул. — Здесь у нас будет наглядный результат, чтобы судить об успехе. И наглядные проявления неудач. — Дом подобрал одинокую бамбуковую веточку, покрутил её в пальцах. — Так что? Попробуем?  
Артур покачал головой, зачерпнул пригоршню песка.  
— Я сейчас, сходу, могу назвать тебе дюжину вариантов, как всё это может выйти из-под контроля. — Кобб молча приподнял брови, и он вздохнул, чувствуя, как внутри понемногу занимается старое азартное пламя. Песок холодил и царапал ладонь. — Да. Конечно. Попробуем.


End file.
